


Lay One On Me Bro

by Avangee



Series: The Adventures Of Brendon Urie's Cocksucking Lips [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Afysco Era, Brendon Is Obsessed with Dicks, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Ryan Ross' Monstercock, Ryan is Touch-Starved, Size Kink, Stage Gay, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: "You said I could kiss you anytime, those rules still apply?" Ryan asked, his face full of faux innocence as he stared into Brendon's eyes."Yeah- fuck, yeah. Definitely. Lay one on me, bro. I am sorry. I mean yes. Please kiss me."





	Lay One On Me Bro

Brendon Urie loved dicks, he loved sucking dicks more. He'd probably sucked over a hundred dicks since his freshmen year of highschool. There was one cock he'd been especially obsessed with: Ryan's. His bandmate was huge, and that was just from the bulge in his pants. Brendon always tried to get him hard on stage, which he cleverly disguised as "It's what the fans want, Ry." It was easy the first three times, he could see the bulge grow behind Ryan's guitar, but after the fourth show he didn't even get a little hard. Ryan didn't even jack off on the bus anymore, he always waited for hotel nights. That was just mean. 

"Fuck, Ryan." 

A communal shower was just what he needed to confirm Ryan's monster cock. He knew his bandmate was big but- fuck- if Ryan was down to midthigh when he was soft, he would be able to fuck Brendon's throat and see the outline of it on Brendon's neck. Fuck, Brendon was hard. Just thinking about that big, beautiful cock in his mouth, he couldn't even fucking think of anything else. 

"You're so big," he whispered, just barely loud enough for Ryan to hear him over the sound of the water. 

Brendon didn't think when he leaned against the cool tile and brought a hand up to massage his throbbing cock. He knew he wasn't huge but Brendon would say he was a bit bigger than average. Ryan was into it, the staring made that very clear. 

"Fuck, Bren. What are you doing?" There was an uncertainity to Ryan's voice, like he wanted whatever was going to happen to happen but he wasn't sure he should want it. 

Brendon knew Ryan hadn't been laid in ages, he could hear the frustrated jacking through the walls during their hotel nights, "God, I wanna suck your pretty cock. It's so big, I bet I can make you hard from all the way over here, want me to?" 

The other nodded, he let out a soft whine when Brendon started eyeing him up and down. Ryan had muscles, they were barely noticeable but with the way he was tensed Brendon could see all of them. The water was steaming up the room and it was covering every inch of Ryan. Little drops were falling from the underside of Ryan's semi-hard. Fuck. It was absolutely amazing, but Brendon still had to get him hard. 

"You wanna fuck my throat? I've been thinking about that, you would feel so good and you could see it through my neck. That's how big you are. I love your cock, Ry. Wanna get wrecked by it, you're huge. Fuck. Let me blow you-god-  please." 

Brendon was barely making sense, he kept saying that Ryan was big and that's about all Ryan could hear through his ramblings. Ryan hadn't even been touched in months, other than the fucking stage gay, but what Brendon was talking about- blowing him- it was too much. Yeah, he was horny, but he had learned to control his dick, mostly because of Brendon doing whatever the fuck on stage and nothing backstage. Ryan washed out his hair, grabbed a towel to cover himself and got the fuck out of there before he did something he couldn't take back. 

"Shit," Brendon breathed out, he shouldn't have done that. He finished his shower and headed into the, hoping Ryan was still getting dressed so he could apologize or something. Brendon felt like he was in highschool gym again, he hadn't been able to control himself during the showers. He sucked off at least eight guys in those showers- separately, he absolutely would have died if eight cocks were in his face when he was sixteen-  but Ryan wasn't like those guys. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind it if you had just kissed me, Bren. I miss kissing, I haven't been kissed in like eight months." 

Ryan was fully dressed, sitting on one of the shitty benches that are always in public campsites. Fuck, he hasn't even been kissed and Brendon was asking to suck his dick, god what a fucking idiot he was. 

"You can kiss me whenever you want, Ry." 

Ryan nodded, he ran a hand though his wet hair, it was dripping onto his shirt. Fuck, that was kind of hot. "I'll keep it in mind, Bren. Might wanna go take care of your dick before you get back to the bus, though." 

Brendon could feel his dick straining against the towel now that Ryan had mentioned it, he had barely even noticed how hard he was. Fuck. Ryan left laughing under his breath, Brendon couldn't help but watch the way his ass moved while he walked away. Hot, it was all so hot and un- fucking- fair. 

It was nearly a week after The Shower Encounter, as Brendon had elected to call it. Capitals entirely necessary. He was trying to get Ryan all riled up on stage, business as usual. They were half way into Build God, when Ryan fucking moaned into the microphone. Brendon froze for a second, before remembering to sing the next line. He caught a look from Ryan, the fucker knew exactly what he was doing to Brendon. That was probably what Brendon deserved for always messing with Ry onstage, but he really didn't have anything to cover his dick. Not even a guitar. Ryan always sang that part, but he'd never moaned it. He sounded pretty, Brendon really listened the next time his part cane around. Ryan's moans were breathy and deep, those were definitely real. Brendon had heard that exact sound through the walls on hotel nights. 

Ryan didn't really try anything else on stage that night, the theatrics were all the same and there wasn't anything to get Brendon's dick hard. Backstage was different. Brendon sat down on the couch for just a moment, he was relaxed for a single minute when Ryan came and straddled him. 

"You said I could kiss you anytime, those rules still apply?" Ryan asked, his face full of faux innocence as he stared into Brendon's eyes. 

"Yeah- fuck, yeah. Definitely. Lay one on me, bro. I am sorry. I mean yes. Please kiss me."

Ryan was so close, Brendon could feel his heartbeat in his throat as Ryan actually fucking kissed him. He tasted like fucking watermelons, what the fuck. Brendon licked around Ryan's lips just to confirm that yes, he was wearing watermelon chapstick. He didn't even know watermelon chapstick fucking existed. 

"Where the fuck did you get watermelon chapstick?" 

"CVS," Ryan replied, like watermelon chapstick was a real thing that existed in a CVS. No, no it was not. Brendon was very hung up on the sudden knowledge that watermelon chapstick might be a thing and that it taste like artificial watermelon. That was a revelation and it was very important. 

"But, watermelon chapstick isn't a thing, Ry. That isn't a real thing that exists in a CVS." 

Ryan mumbled something as he dug out a chapstick container from in his front pocket, which was a very bad place to keep chapstick. It was very warm in front pockets. Ryan was smiling, he was still straddling Brendon's waist and Jon and Spencer were pretending that their bandmates weren't trying to fuck each other seven feet away from them. Brendon was utterly astounded that the chapstick was actually called Watermelon Whispers. His entire life has been a lie, anyone can have watermelon flavored lips if they go to CVS. Wow. 

"Can you kiss me now? I want attention and affection, maybe you can suck me off like you wanted to?" Ryan whined, his voice was kind of desperate and yeah, that was really fucking hot. Brendon nodded, a silent agreement to whatever Ryan wanted him to do. 

Ryan grinded down into Brendon, leaning down to connect their lips again. The watermelon chapstick was still fucking fascinating, but Brendon would get to that after he sucked Ryan's monstercock. They turned against each other, grunting and moaning quietly as they got harder and harder. 

"For fuck's sake, guys. At least wait for a fucking hotel night," Spencer whined from across the room, he was eating the cheese and crackers that Zack had set out at every show. 

"You can join if you fucking want to, Spence," Ryan yelled back suggestively, he even grinded down extra slow to give Spencer a show. 

"I'm fine with just watching, babe." 

Spencer sat on top of the table, watching the two. It was kind of turning them both on, just a little bit. Brendon found the whole interaction baffling, but Ryan's dick was more important. God, he really want to taste it. 

"Lemme blow you, Ry. Please?" 

Ryan got off of Brendon and started unbuttoning his jeans. Brendon stood up and kissed Ry, a hand coming down to palm at Ryan's cock. Fuck, he was going to suck it. He opened his eyes just a little bit and met Spencer's, he had a hand down his pants but it wasn't creepy. Jon was in the corner avoiding any and all eye contact.

"He's watching, Ry." Brendon whispered just below Ryan's ear, letting his tongue flick across the sensitive skin, "Want him to join?" 

"I don't- fuck. I don't care. Suck me off, Bren," he whined, voice breaking, before addressing Spencer with, "You come over here too." 

Spencer moved instantly, he was behind Ryan in seconds, sucking marks into his pretty, pale neck. He had taken off his vest and the shirt underneath was absolutely soaked with sweat. That should have been super gross but Brendon had gotten used to excessive sweat over the past month. It was actually kind of hot now. Brendon whispered that Ryan should sit down and let him and Spencer take care of him. 

Brendon kneeled, he was practically drooling at the sight of Ryan's fucking monstercock. He didn't bother with teasing him, Brendon wanted that beautiful dick in his mouth as soon as fucking possible. Ryan fucking whimpered when Brendon sucked the head into his mouth.  Spencer was standing to the side of the chair, trailing kisses up Ryan's chest. The fucking sounds Ryan was making, Brendon wanted to fucking hear those little gasps and whines forever. Brendon took more of Ryan into his mouth, jerking the half he couldn't get in his mouth as he bobbed his head. Fuck, Ryan was actually moaning. Brendon looked up just to see how pretty his face was while he was getting sucked off. 

Ryan's mouth was hanging slightly open, he was trembling. His tongue was moving inside his mouth, coming out only for a second to lick across his bottom lip. He had his eyes screwed shut and eyebrows furrowed. Ryan looked pained but in the best way. Spencer was sucking and nibbling at his pulse point, his hand was tracing over the clothes on his side. Brendon met Spencer's eyes, he was still bobbing up and down only taking half of Ryan's length, he was so fucking huge that's all Brendon could fit. Spencer whispered into Ryan's ear and he looked down at Brendon.

"Fuck, Bren. More- fuck- please." 

Ryan grabbed a handful of Brendon's hair and looked at him for permission before bucking up into his throat. His thighs were trembling when his hips came back down. Ryan was halfway to death, his eyes couldn't shut or open all the way, he could barely moving his legs and his hands were moving fucking everywhere. In Brendon's hair, up Spencer's leg, pushing against the seat so he doesn't fucking explode. Spencer turned Ryan's head toward him, kissing him and licking into his mouth. It felt so fucking dirty and so fucking good. Ryan was actually going to die. 

Brendon was watching the scene play out in front of him, spit and precum smeared across his lips. Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Brendon, his hand was reaching around to grip his hair. Brendon nodded, not entirely sure what he was agreeing to but wanting it so fucking bad. He felt the hand push him down onto Ryan's cock, Brendon's eyes fluttered closed as Spencer kept pushing him down on Ryan.

"Spence, we-uh- we gotta go," Jon spoke, his voice sounded flustered and a bit awkward. 

Spencer huffed and walked off, but not before leaning down to lick a line across Brendon's jawline. Brendon shuddered, and kept trying to go further down on Ryan's cock. Ryan was whimpering and moaning, his face was red and sweaty, he was so fucking beautiful. Brendon brought one hand up to pinch Ryan's nipple through his shirt. 

"Fuck! I'm gonna- it. Fuck- gonna cum. Please, Bren- fuck. Please," Ryan stuttered out, both hands pulling on Brendon's hair. 

Brendon stopped everything and let Ryan fuck his throat, Ryan didn't catch on for a few seconds before thrusting up as hard as he fucking could. Thank fuck there's a week break until the next show or Brendon's singing would be absolutely wrecked. Ryan's cock was hitting the back of his throat, making him gag the first time and moan the second time. Ryan came down Brendon's throat without a single fucking warning. He pulled off of Ryan fast, coughing as Ryan kept cumming. Ryan rushed out apologies after the last of his cum was splayed across Brendon's face. 

"I fucking love your cock, Ry. God, you should fuck my throat more often," Brendon confessed, his voice was strained and he started standing up to straddle Ryan on the chair. 

"Do you need me to-" Ryan stopped talking when he looked down, there was a wet spot growing in the front of Brendon's pants. The fucker came in his pants. 

Brendon opened his mouth to say something but Ryan kissed him before he could even say 'uh'. He gripped Brendon's hips, pulling him closer and Ryan had just 

"So, um. I never realised how fucking hot Spence is- I always knew I wanted to fuck you but Spence is fucking hot." 

"Yeah, maybe you and him could fuck me later, Jon too if he wants." Ryan was getting hard again just from the thought of that. 

"Fuck, Ry. You're a whore, I'll talk to them see of they want too, but you have to fuck me with that monstercock if we do." 

Ryan nodded, his hand trailing up Brendon's  hips. His lips were swollen and eyes were practically glazed over with lust, "Yeah, you can ride me while Spence fucks me, and I could like fucking eat Jon out while he blows you. Yes, I want. Next hotel night?" 

"Please, fuck yes."


End file.
